


strawberry.

by oliviahyes



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I really don’t know how to tag this, If You Squint - Freeform, Loona - Freeform, Ok bye, Shit, chuuves - Freeform, from a great distance, i think, lesbian activity, lipsoul, omg wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviahyes/pseuds/oliviahyes
Summary: kim jiwoo buys a huge strawberry bathbomb and (really) wants to share it with someone.





	strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> in which kim jiwoo  
buys a huge strawberry  
bathbomb and wants to   
share it with someone. 
> 
> or 
> 
> ha sooyoung accidentally   
walks in on her roommate   
taking a bath and is forced   
to join her.

kim jiwoo had marched inside the bath & fragrance premises with one goal in mind, the redhead girl was going to buy a bath bomb. the well known viral trend had begun almost a year prior, but jiwoo had never gotten the chance to try one out herself. but with college came trying out new things, right? 

the selection of bath bombs didn't happen to be that mesmerizing to jiwoo, the girl's fingers trailing against each and every round ball. the colors were pretty, and sure enough some of them smelled sweet as well. she recalled the very first time she had heard about the popular item, questioning as to why her friend smelled so strongly of coconut— but in a more candy bar way. 

she had half expected jungeun to tell her she was off of the strict diet she followed not so religiously. but when she mentioned using a bath bomb, jiwoo was struck clueless. "oh god, you really haven't heard of them? here let me show you!" the blonde had gotten so excited for something so seemingly insignificant. jiwoo's nose scrunched up as she watched the various videos and soon enough all of her other friends had tried them too. 

jiwoo hated being,   
_feeling_ left out. __

_ _and so she found herself in front of a gigantic pink bath bomb. the smile on her face widening until it was a full on grin, and the worker in front of her seemed a little more scared than she should've been. "you're acting like it's an actual bomb and it'll do some damage just because of the size of it, ma'am im quite sure they all work the same—" the girl with the name tag that read haseul rushed out. but jiwoo was quick to shut her down, picking up the item with both of her hands although she could've only used one. _ _

_ _as she slammed her money down on the counter, the haseul employee only seemed to grow more worried. and that was how jiwoo ended up slumped in her seat, mall security in front of her and jungeun desperately trying to convince the man jiwoo was in fact over eighteen. when she finally was able to find the picture of their graduation the man released jiwoo from her prison. _ _

_ _"kim jiwoo you are the _only_ person i hope to ever know to get arrested by mall security for a fucking bath bomb." jungeun spoke out in a daze, their arms looped together and jiwoo rolling her eyes. "the guy tried to take my bath bomb away from me." the shorter girl let out a breathless sigh, vowing to come back to retrieve her property until the voice of the woman who had stolen it before was calling after them. ___ _

_ _ _ _"here's your stuff kid." and then the female was gone, back off to work presumably. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _and jiwoo decided she liked the bath & fragrance employees. the mall security? not so much. soon enough jiwoo was back at her dorm. her roommate who she barely spoke to was, of course, not at their shared home. jiwoo had begged jungeun to share the bomb with her, as a form of repayment and because it would be fun but the brunette refused her instantly. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"come on! why not?" jiwoo had whined as she tugged on jungeun's arm in a rather child-like manner. "well firstly, i don't want to take a bath with you that's weird. and secondly i'm going to jinsoul's today, we're going to have our own fun you see?" the other female had said, as if jiwoo wanted to know all of the extra details. (they were going to play monopoly but jungeun wanted to gross jiwoo out.) and then she had asked heejin, who told her she didn't want to smell like strawberries because her girlfriend was allergic to them. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _jiwoo was nearly ready to run back to the mall and ask the haseul employee but it had gotten too dark. and so the girl sat prepared, in an oversized white shirt she figured she'd never wear anyways on and a bikini underneath. she didn't know why per say she had decided it wouldn't be a normal bath for her, but she had entered anyways. dipping her leg into the water until her knees were brought back to her chest and she was soaked in. the bath bomb laid next to her, out and ready to be used. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _and jiwoo had dropped it in when the door swung open, quickly scooping the now sizzling ball of pink back up into her hands and looking up at the intruder. "oh, it's you. in here.. with your shirt on in the bath?" sooyoung's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the situation with confusion. dressed in a pair of shorts that were well, short and a crop top. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _the redhead would be lying if she said her new roommate didn't look good but in the situation at hand she was more focused on how the bath bomb in her hand was sizzling away. "quick, get in before it dies!" jiwoo yelled and sooyoung stood in utter contemplation. was the girl talking to a ghost? sooyoung wasn't sure but the petite girl the bathtub kept motioning for her to get inside. and so mindlessly she was walking forward and by the time she snapped back into reality she was inside a bathtub. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _with her roommate. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _and everything kind of smelled like, "strawberry!" jiwoo was excited, like a child on christmas day as she watched the pink ball sink down into the water. and suddenly it was pink, and it smelled just like strawberries, jiwoo loved it. her doe eyes looking up to meet sooyoung's panicked ones with a bright smile. "i don't even know what to say at this point." the black haired girl spoke slowly, looking at their situation. "it's a bath bomb." jiwoo stated simply, as if sooyoung wasn't entirely aware. "jiwoo i know it's a bath bomb. i was talking about the fact that we're in the bath together." jiwoo hesitated to speak, facial features showing her thought process was still in cycle and sooyoung thought she looked cute. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _she's probably straight._ the elder girl's mind had told her quite literally as soon as they met, the only problem being that jiwoo was damn near perfect to the ideal type sooyoung's heart chose to gravitate towards. and so she opted to spending more of her time with her friend, know by many as solely vivi. if she wasn't there she was hanging out with hyunjin, or staying at haseul's. and of course chaewon and hyejoo were always there to brag about how in love they were. "you know my name?" the silent question in jiwoo's mind seemed to be louder when she actually asked it. "don't you know mine?" sooyoung asked uncomfortably, eyes darting around the small space they were in. after all the shower curtain was closed and she quite literally for trapped. jiwoo shrugged as if she didn't, but nodded soon after. "you kind of avoided me, so i didn't for the first few months. but then i heard someone talking about you and suddenly i did." the redhead confessed and sooyoung could see a bit of hurt written on her features. "i didn't want to make it awkward." jiwoo looked up, quite intrigued as to what would follow. __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _but nothing did and jiwoo quirked an eyebrow up, and sooyoung quite literally gasped. "you think i'd tell you in the middle of the bathtub?" the girl asked and jiwoo tilted her head to the side. _she looks so cute when she does that_. sooyoung, stop. "isn't it easier to get everything out while we speak, not like we'll ever talk about how we hopped in a bath together again." the exasperated jiwoo sighed, eyes barely meeting sooyoung's. "can't be too bad of a reason, right?" jiwoo had added on with a reassuring smile, and sooyoung wished she hadn't came home. she could've suffered another day of yeojin and haseul fighting until they didn't have the energy to blink— right? no. ___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _but she'd regret telling jiwoo as soon as the words left her lips. sooyoung knew this, hell, even jiwoo could sense the impending awkwardness. she just wanted something besides the silence. the water was warm, but the cold air blowing on both of them made it seemed all too harsh. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"i thought you were cute. and straight." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _come again? the ethereal beauty thought jiwoo was something besides annoying? the one thing jiwoo hadn't prepared herself to react to, her head instantly snapping up to eye the entire being of sooyoung with shock. panicked gay shock. "you, you.. me?" jiwoo asked and pointed to herself and sooyoung shyly nodded. both of the girl's cheeks had a spread of pink ignited in them. sooyoung because she had just confessed a not so tiny crush and jiwoo because she had just been confessed to by someone who didn't completely disgust her. "i'm not." sooyoung's eyes instantly fell on jiwoo, the girl's red hair barley covering the blush that engulfed her face. "straight? i'm not straight." jiwoo added on in case she had confused the girl but sooyoung couldn't help the smile that floated to her lips, she tried to by biting down on her bottom lip but jiwoo could tell. looking away instantly, the girl didn't know if her cheeks couldn't turn another shade darker. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the back of sooyoung's head rested on the wall behind her, shorts and midriff soaked with the scent of strawberry. and jiwoo's white shirt was completely drenched as she briefly sunk down further into the water. their legs were almost entangled due to the small space available, but sooyoung didn't mind. she could only let her eyes trail around jiwoo. "what? why are you staring at me like that?" the blushing mess of small stature looked down at herself to see her entire shirt had become rather see through. and suddenly she felt more exposed than when she went on revealing her sexuality. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"you pervert!" jiwoo whined, covering as much of herself as she could and the dark haired girl's eyes widened. "what, i wasn't looking at that! you're the pervert." sooyoung spoke rapidly, her eyes now darting to the bikini clad girl's body she had been accused of looking at earlier. "yes you are, you're looking right now!" jiwoo responded, splashing some of the water in the tub at sooyoung. "of course i'm looking now, you pointed it out!" sooyoung spoke, trying to block her face from being attacked. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and then jiwoo is rising to her feet to get away from sooyoung and cover herself because she can't believe this roommate of hers she knows nothing about now knows a little too much about her. and when the smaller girl tries to run away, she ends up slipping and falling on top of sooyoung instead. their bodies colliding and jiwoo remaining frozen. sooyoung felt the warmth of the girl instantly, her face landing in the crook of sooyoung's neck. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _she could feel the heavy breaths leaving jiwoo's lips against her skin, body so firmly pressed up against her. and when the girls arms managed to function again she slowly peeled herself away from sooyoung, just barely. enough for their eyes to meet and their faces to be inches apart. "oh. _fuck_." sooyoung whispered breathlessly, eyes not being to escape the hold of jiwoo. jiwoo's eyes scanned sooyoung's face, hair wet and a deep black with plump lips almost aching for someone to kiss them. jiwoo wanted to be that person, she truly did. almost being entranced by the thought of it as she leaned forward. their lips almost touching, and then she stopped. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _i thought you were cute.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _sooyoung had said that, and jiwoo didn't not believe her but it was said in past tense. maybe she didn't think that way any more. right? _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and so the girl got up and removed herself from the tub. and soon enough sooyoung was behind her as jiwoo fixed her hair in the mirror, not bothering to fix any of the other issues that had arisen. and sooyoung wasn't ready to let her go, even though jiwoo almost had her hand on the door and almost had a foot out ready to leave. and the taller girl's hand found its way pulling jiwoo back inside before she had left. the doe eyes looking up at her with confusion. "we won't ever talk about this again, once we leave the room." sooyoung had repeated jiwoo's earlier bait, and jiwoo didn't understand why until she felt an arm around her waist. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and then sooyoung's hand was cupping her face and jiwoo hadn't expected her touch to be so soft. "can i?" the girl asked, and in the heat of the moment all jiwoo could do was nod. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and then their lips were touching, a soft but passionate kiss being shared between the two. but jiwoo wanted more, without doing more. the heated make out session lasted a sufficient amount of time before a soft whimper escaped and jiwoo decided they should stop. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _but that was in fact how it all began, jiwoo buying a bath bomb almost every day and the pair climbing inside the tub for another one of their forbidden chats. "odd homosexual activity increases during pride month, just you wait." jinsoul had told jiwoo and jungeun almost a month prior, and surely enough jiwoo was making out with her roommate while a strawberry bath bomb colored the water a deep pink. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"god, kim jiwoo you are the _only_ person i know to have ever met their match over a damn bath bomb." ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _that was jungeun. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"i do."   
that was jiwoo,   
and then sooyoung. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"you may now kiss the bride."   
that would be the priest   
at their wedding,   
someday. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"you smell like _strawberries_."  
"oh, it’s just my bath bomb."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lil’ drabble i wrote awhile ago, sorry if it sucks i’m pretty sure i was high but i refuse to proofread ! (i also don’t know how to format on this, help me.) mwah.


End file.
